


couldn't be what you need (he's just seventeen)

by zayndotcom



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Stupid Boys being Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayndotcom/pseuds/zayndotcom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Michael's first encounter with Harry Styles after nearly two years of avoiding him couldn't have gone any worse if he tried. Fuck." </p><p>or the most self indulgent fic ever written by anyone ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yo this fic has been living inside of me ever since Harry and Michael stopped interacting after take me home, so a very long time. 
> 
> i know everyone hates incomplete works but if people want more I'll write more. If people don't want more then I'll probably still write more. 
> 
> I already have a fair idea where this is headed, which spoiler alert is sex. 
> 
> this fic goes out to all of my Michael and harry shippers. One day the emo love will rise again lmao

Oh.

Michael freezes from where he is making his way to the toilets in some arena where another fucking Jingle Ball Bells Whatever, is currently taking place and stands completely still because he has just bumped into Harry. As in Harry Styles from five turned four piece mega band, One Direction. The same Harry Styles Michael has been avoiding since say.. late 2013.

Michael tries to avoid eye contact with him but he has at least two inches on Harry so looking down actually just forces him to meet his eyes and, shit.

Memories flash past his eyes as he remembers his hopeless crush on superstar Harry Styles, how he thought for months that he might have a chance because oh, my God, he's touching me back, helikesmehelikesmehelikesme. The feeling of crushing disappointment when Michael finally realised that of course Harry Styles wouldn't like some 17 year old Australian boy with an emo hair cut from 2007.

How it had taken months to get over the ache in his chest whenever he saw Harry cuddled up to someone else because of course Harry was just a touchy person, everything he did with Michael was nothing special, just pals being pals. How he had made his bandmates swear to never tell anyone about the night he cried into an empty pizza box as he watched This is Us.

Michael blinks, a cocktail of emotions swirling around inside his head, overwhelmed by the memories of lost love or some deep shit like that. Ashton was the more emotionally in tune member of the band.

“Hello.”

Harry’s voice breaks him out of his slight emotional breakdown and yep, of course Harry’s gonna be super casual and cool about this because he probably didn't even notice that some point after the Take Me Home Tour Michael stopped talking to him, stopped any form of interaction with him actually. God, this is making him feel like shit.

Michael knows the silence between them has stretched out to an unbearable length, the insides of his palms are sweaty and gross and he stopped making eye contact with Harry nearly immediately after they caught eyes in the fear of combusting and turning into space matter. Probably could happen, what with the piercing green eyes Harry has. There has to be at least one report of someone looking into Harry's eyes for too long and then spontaneously combusting.

Harry's smile wavers a little bit and Michael kinda wants to throw up, “Long time no see,” Harry says.

Michael swallows and opens his mouth to say something that's probably going to be horribly awkward and forced because the only thing he can actually think about at the moment is how good Harry looks. The last time Michael let himself properly look at Harry his hair was cropped and styled upwards, but now it's long, so long, falling around his face in large ringlets and coming to rest just past his shoulders. His eyes are exactly as Michael remember, large and green, looking ready to turn some innocent civilian into confetti or some shit and fuck Michael thought he was over this. Over thinking wistfully about Harry and his hair and his eye and his lips. He's twenty years old now, for fucks sake, he should be over this stupid teenage crush.

It seems like, yet again, Michael has let the silence drag on for way too long and even Harry’s looking uncomfortable now but whatever, he's probably not feeling half as uncomfortable as Michael feels so fuck him.

Michael doesn't know if he should just give up and walk away, let Harry go back to his rich,  famous friends, and have a good laugh at the awkward twenteen year old loser who couldn't even muster up enough braincells to say hello. Then Michael can go back to his band and cry on Luke’s shoulder about Harry fucking Styles. Again.

The decision is made for Michael when the literal fucking light of his life walks up behind him and places an arm around his shoulder,

“Bro,” Calum say and Michael doesn't need to be looking at him to see the questioning eyebrows pointed his way, “where have you been? We're about to start sound check.”

Michael owes Calum at least a thousand puppies for getting him out of the most awful experience of his life to date, that also includes the time Calum walked in on Michael riding some guy back in June after a concert and that had been a pretty fucking awkward time for everyone involved.

“Sorry dude,” He apologies lamely to Harry, but to be honest he's never been this not sorry ever, “duty calls and all that.” He begins to steer Calum away with an arm on his waist but before he can bolt for freedom and spend the next few hours rocking back and forth in a corner he hears Harry's voice call out behind him,

“It’s fine, mate. Catch up later?”

Michael's sure there is nothing he rather do less than ‘catch up’ with Harry but he stops anyway and turns around, “Sure Bro.”

He emphasis’ the word Bro to show that he can be just as buddy buddy with Harry. Michael is the most casual person on the earth right now, no one is more casual and cool as him. He even throws in the fakest smile of all time just to show just how all right he is with this situation. He drops it though, when he sees the concern look Calum gives him and without a final glance back Michael power walks himself and Calum around the first random corner he sees.

Fuck. He let's go of Calum the second they're out of the view of Harry and leans against the wall conveniently beside him then throws his head back until it hits against the brick wall behind him with a heavy thud.  

His first encounter with Harry Styles after nearly two years of avoiding him couldn't have gone any worse if he tried. Fuck. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well im back again, like i vaguely promised i would be. welcome to the most self indulgent story to ever exist, hope you all enjoy the ride and what not. im nearly certain that this is gonna be four maybe three maayyybbe five chapter but tbh im not sure, might just keep it going forever who knows? 
> 
> to anyone who reads I'm sorry but also thanks?? and I hope you enjoy  
> (ps ao3 keeps deleting my italics and I'm too lazy to add them back in sorry)

 

“Nooo,” Michael whines, burying his further into Luke’s lap, who is currently Michael's favourite band member purely for the fact that he's not interrogating him, unlike the other two assholes in his band. Also Luke’s fingers are tangled in his hair and they are magical.

“C’mon Mike,” Calum whines back at him. “It's the first time in, like, two years since you last spoke to Har-” Michael whimpers and hisses _don't say his name_ , “ I mean, him. What could've possibly happened between you two that has got you in this way?”

Calum does look genuinely concerned but Michael isn't in a rush to give him any bro points because he won't just drop It. “Look,” Michael sits up, “I-I can’t even think about it.. Just believe when I say that if I went the rest of my life without ever being in the same room as.. him, again, then it would be too soon.” He huffs and falls back into Luke’s lap, who quietly resumes tangling his hair together again.

Calum frowns but gives up, “Just trying to look out for you, bro.”

Michael just makes a fart noise with his mouth and closes his eyes, he hears Ashton laughing but chooses to ignore it because Ashton has been laughing at him since he walked into their dressing room.

“When I leave the band, you'll be sorry you ever laughed at me.” He shakes his fist in Ashton’s general direction, who just laughs again.

Stupid assholes bandmates.

**

Michael is sweaty.

He brings the hem of his shirt and wipes his forehead with it. He is so sweaty.

Daydreams of showers and soap are the only things in Michael's head as he heads off the stage, dropping his guitar into the nearest stand as he makes his way through backstage. He needs to find a shower before his stench kills off everyone in a ten mile radius to him, Ashton bumps past him and draws him into a half hug, kissing the side of his head while whispering something indistinguishable into the red strands of hair plastered down to the side of his forehead.

During this interaction Michael gets a wiff of Ashton’s own body odor and, okay at least he's not that bad. He gags slightly and Ashton makes an offended noise at him, then releases his hold. Which, rude, he might smell bad but the last thing he wanted was his Ashton cuddle time revoked.

He pouts to himself, Ashton’s already ahead of him talking to a crew guy about.. pineapples?. He can hear Luke screaming about something behind him and speeds up because he wants to get to the showers first, he feels like he deserves it, what with the whole traumatic experience thing he had to deal with today and all.

He’s about to make the turn into the dressing room when a body sprints pass him, smacking his ass along the way and ouch. He sees Calum run into the bathroom and no, how dare he?

“Fuck you!” Michael screams, that first shower was his. He deserved it. How could Calum take that away from him?

“Mwuhahahah!” Calum laughs, evilly. Michael roars in frustration, glares at everyone in the room (Ashton) and storms out. He pushes past Luke, who makes a sound of distress that Michael will probably feel guilty about later but right now he's angry so fuck Luke, fuck Ashton but most of all fuck Calum.

He's stomping down the hallway way when he spots an emergency exit and suddenly he needs air, so he throws open the door. He’s so angry and he doesn't even know why, the air hits his face and he let's out a small gasp because jesus fuck it's cold, he hears the door slam against the concrete wall but he doesn't fucking care and he really needs to get his emotions in check.

He falls against the wall and wipes at the drying sweat on his forehead in disgust, bumping into Harry today really fucked him up, he was completely out of it for their set, all he could do the entire time was cringe every second as he thought about his and Harry’s interaction. That memory is definitely going to be one that haunts him in his nightmares. Oh well.

“Michael?”

A voice startles him out of his thoughts and he definitely does not yelp like an infant.. definitely.

He swings around and of fucking course. Of. Fucking. Course. Harry Styles is standing there looking slightly confused, very amused but most of all he looks fucking good and it hits Michael all at once just how much he wants him, as fifty shades of grey it sounds.

“I- yes?” He manages to spit out and he can't believe that there was a time when he could speak to Harry about anything, long nights of laying beside each other on hotel beds in foreign countries, talking about anything and everything until they fell asleep at some god awful time in the early A.M. Then Michael's stupid crush had to ruin everything and here they are, awkward silences and unnerving intense staring.

Harry looks at him, in the way only Harry can, like he can see directly into his soul and Michael feels oddly vulnerable under his gaze. They continue to stare at each other, Harry looking like he's trying to say something and Michael feeling like if Harry doesn't say anything soon he might do something extremely embarrassing like cry, or jump him. He's not sure yet.

“Uh..” Harry opens his mouth and licks at his bottom lip, Michael certainly does not track the movement of his tongue with his eyes, oh no that would be creepy. “Look, I really don't-” He cuts himself off again and furrows his brow, Michael's becoming increasingly concerned.

Harry sighs, scratching at his jaw and then tugging at the end of his hair. Michael can't believe his eyes because Harry is nervous and Michael's torn between wanting to cry even more or squeal because he's so cute.

“Can I kiss you?” Harry blurts out and Michael's thoughts halt completely because what? He blinks while Harry blushes and what?!

Why would Harry want to kiss him? Is this some sort of cruel joke? Is he having a sweat induced hallucination? There is no way Harry wants to kiss him, especially when Michael is barely a 2 at the moment and Harry's a solid 11, the floral shirt he's wearing is really working for him while Michael’s ripped band t-shirt and dirty converse are really doing nothing for him.

“... Yes!” Michael blurts out and it probably sounds a little pathetic but he doesn't care because now that Harry's mentioned it, all he wants to do is kiss Harry Harry blinks at him and then it's one step, two steps and Harry's suddenly right in front of him. Michael licks his lips and now it's Harry’s turn to stare creepily at his lips. The brick wall is pressing uncomfortably into his back and the sweat on his body is making his clothes stick to him in an unpleasant way but he can't feel anything because he so caught up in the feeling of Harry.

A hand gently cups his jaw and Michael's eyes slip half closed, he stares at Harry up through his eyelashes and the grip on his jaw tightens, making him gasp.

Harry's eyes darken, “God, I've wanted..” He mumbled and it sounds like it's being ripped out of him. He's so close to Michael now, barely an inch between them and Michael can feel every puff of breath that Harry breathes out. He kinda wants to lick his lips again just to see if his tongue would touch Harry’s lip and the thought excites him so much that he has to clench his hands into fists against his sides.

God, how did he end up here? He snorts mentally at the reference.

Harry's staring at him intensely again but for some reason it's not as… unnerving? It actually feels kinda nice to have all of Harry's attention like this, Harry's gaze travels all around his face before it comes to rest on his lips and his toes are curling in his shoes with anticipation.

Then it happens all at once, suddenly there's a hand on his waist, gripping him hard through the thin material of his t-shirt and the hand cupping his jaw tilts  his head slightly and by the time Harry's lips touch his, his eyes are already closed.

And it's everything he's ever imagined, he remembers lying in a hotel room or trying to kill time before his band were on, sometimes with a hand on his dick but most of the time he just liked picturing it. But somehow, the soft press of Harry's lips against his and the hard push of his body against the wall, it's all so much more than he ever imagined.

Harry's mouth is a gentle pressure against his, like he's unsure of something but the hand on his jaw is rough, fingertips pressing against him until he's forced to open his mouth and fuck.

The first touch of Harry's tongue against his has him actually moaning and this just seems to spur Harry on as he presses Michael further into the brick wall. Michael's hands grab frantically at Harry's floral print shirt and their teeth clack together and it's perfect.

Well it was perfect up until the point where the door beside them opens with a whoosh of air, causing him and Harry to pull apart with a wet sounding pop and to swing their head over.

A extremely confused and slightly uncomfortable Niall Horan is standing in the open doorway and oh fucking shit Niall Horan has just caught Michael kissing his bandmate fucking shit balls.

“Er.. sorry if I'm interrupting something there lads, but Haz we're due on stage in like five minutes. So, hurry your arse up or whatever?” Niall’s looking steadily more uncomfortable the longer he's standing there and it probably has to do with the fact that Harry hasn't moved away from him.

With one final stare Niall backs out of the door and soon it's just him and Harry, and to be honest Michael has no idea how to react to any of this so he just smiles awkwardly. Harry just looks at him.. fondly?

He leans up and squeezes Michael's hip once, his mouth brushes against Michael's ear and Michael does not shiver at all, “We're in the same hotel, I'm in room 216.” and then he's gone, only leaving Michael with the phantom touch of his lips on his own.

Extra fuck


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so im back yet again, a lot of feelings happen in this chapter. promise next chapters all sex woop. also lots of malum aswell lol hope u enjoy this piece of trash self indulgent fic of mine lmao see u next chapter for the sex *kisses*
> 
> ps still too lazy to add in italics sorry i know it's makes it look ugly

“What do I do?” Michael screeches, gripping at Luke’s shoulders and shaking him roughly, causing the seatbelt to almost kill him by constricting his lungs but right at this moment he really doesn't care. He has more important things to worry about than dying.

Like, Harry Styles and his  bedroom  eyes. Oh, my fuck what if Harry wants to kill Michael and that's why he handed over his room number. Michael falls back in his seat, bringing a hand to his forehead, “I'm too young to die!” 

Calum looks at him weirdly, “Michael? What?- I?- You know what, I don't want to know.” He shuffles closer to him and places a comforting hand on Michael's shoulder, “Look, mate, I think Harry might want to have sex with you.” 

Michael gasps in horror and slaps Calum’s hand off his shoulder, “Don't say that,” He hisses, “God, I can't believe this is my life.” He slumps in the car seat and regrets not getting a window seat because being emo and questioning your entire life is so much easier when you have a window you can look out of. 

“Hey!” Calum looks offended, “What makes you think Harry doesn't want to fuck you, you're a catch!” He slides even closer and one day Michael will give him the much needed conversation on Personal Boundaries, well right after Michael himself understands that particular issue. Better leave it to Ashton then. “Wait,” He says, “How did you know I was thinking that? 

Calum rolls his eyes, “I know what your emo eyes look like.”

Michael pouts, snuggling in closer to Calum, right now he needs the comfort because this Harry Styles Crisis has really taken it out of him. “Why would Harry want to have sex with me? When I'm all,” He makes a fart noise and gestures to his body, “ and he's all,” He does some jazz hands.

The look Calum gives him is so disgusted he nearly laughs, “What the fuck are you talking about? You are not,” the fart noise Calum makes gets a bit of spit on his face but Michael appreciates the enthusiasm. “You are so amazing and funny and sweet and anyone would be lucky to have sex with you, okay?”

Michael feels a bit like crying and Calum hasn't even finished yet, “When we get back to the hotel you are going to march right into the shower because, if I'm honest, you stink. Then, you are going straight to Harry's hotel room and you are going to have the sex you have been waiting years for.. well I mean as long as there's consent there and, like, you both feel ready with having sex-” 

“Okay!” Michael interrupts, “I get it, thank you Calum,” and then, seriously, “thanks Cal.”

“Anything for you, Mike.” Calum smiles and Michael grin back. 

“Wait!” Ashton rips out his earphones, “Niall caught you kissing Harry Styles.” His cackle echoes throughout the car and the Malum moment is officially ruined.

***

“I'm gonna die,” Michael says as he paces around the hotel room, “He didn't even arrange a time to meet. What am I going to do? Do I just show up whenever? What if I get there too early, then I'm just waiting outside his hotel room like a creep when he gets back. What if I'm-” 

Calum throws a pillow at his head from the bed and he pouts when it hits his face and then he turns to Calum, flopping face first beside his useless friend with a dramatic sigh. 

Calum pats his head and Michael purrs, “I’ll text Niall for Harry's number, kay?” He offers and Michael makes a dejected sound into the blankets. Calum frowns, “But seriously, are you sure about this?” 

“Of course!” He yells into the blankets and then, “well, I mean, I really wanna have sex with Harry. Like really want to. Like I've been fantasising about this for yea-” 

“Michael!” 

“Sorry.” Michael rolls onto his back, “I just don't know how okay I'll be if it's a one night thing. Normally I'm all for casual sex but with Harry it's… different. Too many feelings involved for it to be just casual sex, well, too many feelings on my side anyway.” 

Michael looks up at Calum and they stare at eachother a bit, Michael bites at his lip and Calum pats his head again. “I think you need to tell Harry that.” 

“Ugh, talking about my feelings? Who am I? Ashton?” He scoffs but then adds, “I know, I'm just..” 

Calum strokes a finger against his eyebrow and it should be weird but it's Calum so it's not, “I know.”

They sit in silence for a few minutes, Calum touching random parts of his face and Michael just lying back and closing his eyes, enjoying the calm before the storm. The comfortable silence is broken by a buzz in Michael's pockets and with a huff he pushes himself up and pulls out his phone.

Unknown(20:30):  be at my room at ten, H. 

Before Michael can reply another text pops in. 

Unknown(20:31): this is harry by the way,just in case you couldn't tell by the h thing. that was probably creepy. sorry. 

And another. 

Unknown(20:33):  im on stage at the moment so also sorry for any and all spelling mistakes. See u at ten, H. 

Michael can't believe he wants to have sex with this dork. He shakes his head and tries to think of something super cool and casual to send back, then finally settles on 

Me(20:35):  k see u then H lmao 

He adds Harry into his contacts as ‘H' and then quickly adds the eggplant emoji and the peach emoji because he's fucking hilarious. He settles back onto the bed and orders Calum to start playing with his hair again because it's going to be a long hour and a half.

***

By ten o'clock Michael has taken a shower, changed his outfit, twice, nearly burst into stress induced tears a handful of times and came close to calling the whole thing off until Calum sat him down and gave him another talking to. But nevertheless he has made it outside Harry's hotel room in one piece and, surprisingly, not in tears. Small victories. 

He stares at the door like it will give him the answers to all his questions before he finally picks up enough courage within him to lift up his shaking hand and knock on the door. But, before his knuckles can graze the wood the door swings open and Harry pops out from behind it. 

“Hi!” Harry says then he bits his lip, his teeth graze against it as his mouth stretches into a grin, while his cheeks flush the same colour that his teeth have now left his lip and oh fucking God Michael is going to die. 

Harry has clearly had a shower since he got back because his hair is soft and fluffy around his face and shoulders. He's dressed in a pair of loose fitting fleece shorts and the shirt he's wearing is a little bit see through so Michael can see the dark outline of his tattoos and the soft curve of his stomach. Shitting God fuck, Harry's nipples are hard and Michael has no idea on what to do with this information. 

“Hey,” he swallows and he has to sternly remind himself not to jump Harry the first chance he gets because they need to talk first. 

Harry beckons him inside with a little wave of his hand so Michael heads into the room and plants himself onto the bed, pinching at the sheets underneath him nervously as he watches Harry close the door and turn around to face him. Harry takes a step forwards and Michael knows he need to get this out before any sort of touching happens otherwise he'll lose track of himself. 

“Look, Harry-” He starts to say but Harry’s already talking over him. 

“Michael there's something I need to tell you before we do  this ,” Harry looks at him and Michael can't believe his eyes because this is the second time today that Harry Styles is looking at him… bashfully? “Remember that time you came on tour with us?” He continues and Michael has no idea where this is going so he just nods stupidly at him.  “I don't know if you know this, but I kinda liked you, a lot.” 

Michael gapes at him. He cannot believe what he is hearing. There is no way Harry is actually saying those words to him. He’s feeling a bit light headed. Fuck. “Liked me?” He manages to croak out. 

“Yeah,” Harry smiles just enough for the dimple in his left cheek to leave a small indent. “I was embarrassingly obvious, the lads used to tease me all the time about it.” He blinks then and makes eye contact with Michael, who's currently having a stroke. “I'd just thought I'd let you know, it would feel weird if I didn't, you know?” 

This whole situation is so ironic and Michael feels like he's going to pass out. 

“I..” Michael doesn't even know how to start. “I like you.” He blurts out and wow, great job with that one Michael. “I've basically liked you since 2013,” He barrels on, “but by the end of Take Me Home I got it in my head that there was no way you'd like me, so when we came back on tour with you I made it my mission to stay away from you and here we are.”

Harry looks shocked by this information and Michael can't blame him because at the moment this is all feeling pretty surreal. 

“So wait, you've liked me since Take Me Home?” Harry asks and Michael nods, “I actually can't- I was going to tell you how I felt when I found out you were coming back on tour with us, but then you were acting all strange and it wasn't the same anymore so I didn't bother, figured I'd just keep my unrequited feelings to myself.”

“Unrequited?” Michael says in disbelief and he can't hold himself back any longer, he reaches across the space between them and grabs the back of Harry's neck, hauling him closer and crashing their lips together. 

Calum gonna lose his fucking shit when he hears about this.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the sex chapter lmao hope u enjoyed this mess of a fic which was basically created bc i miss michael and harry. i might come back one day and properly edit this but alas laziness wins this time.

Michael falls against the bed on his back, Harry hovering over him and their lips still attached. Michael feels like he's entered some unknown universe where kissing Harry is a thing he's allowed to do and to be perfectly honest Michael's a little overwhelmed by, like, everything at the moment.

Harry's hands run down his sides and stop at the waistband of his jeans and his toes curl in his shoes, which he should really take off. Michael usually doesn't get this worked up over kissing someone for less than five minutes but it's Harry and fuck, Michael can't even bring himself to care that he's already half hard in his jeans because Harry's kissing him in a way that he's nearly 99% sure he could come from.

Michael's legs fall open when Harry's hands slip up inside his shirt and Harry immediately falls into the newly opened space.

“Ouch,” Michael mumbles against Harry's lips, because Harry's heavy and should have a little more consideration for his dick if they're planning on doing dick stuff tonight. Harry snorts, which is a weird sensation to feel against their interlocked lips, kinda like Harry sucked all of the air out of his mouth.

Harry pulls back, cheeks flushed and looking half mortified at the sound that just came out of his lips. Michael can feel Harry tapping nervously against his side and the sensation of Harry's fingertips on his bare skin makes him shiver.

“Sorry.” Harry says and Michael doesn't bother to reply, instead pulls Harry down and connects their mouths again. They both sigh into it and Michael squirms a bit under Harry until, shit, he can feel the hard press of Harry's dick against his inner thigh, which makes him moan into Harry's mouth. Clearly Michael's not the only one affected by all the kissing then.

Harry pulls away again, but not before he rocks against Michael and causing them to both groan, “What do you wanna do?” He asks and fuck Michael doesn't know, everything?

Harry's looking at him and his gaze is slightly clouded, his pupils twice as large than they usually are. Michael wonders if Harry usually ties his hair up during sex because he can see hair that long probably getting in the way, he also wonders what sort of noises Harry would make if he pulled on it.

“I-” He cuts himself off with a moan when Harry grinds down again, “Fuck, I want- aah!” Harry rolls his hips again and he's looking awfully smug and put together at the moment. Michael wants to wipe that look off his face.

“I wanna eat you out,” He pants, legs locking around Harry's thighs when their cocks rub together again and fuck the friction from the zip of his jeans is making Michael's eyes rolls back in his head.

Harry whines and rocks down harder, “Fuck, yeah- please.”

Harry's fucking beautiful like this, Michael thinks, his eyes screwed shut, his cheeks flushed prettily and his hair a mess around his face. “Hands and knees, babe.” Michael says, pressing a few kisses around Harry's face before letting the older boy roll off of him.

While Harry pushes himself up and into position Michael shucks off his converses and socks, throwing them somewhere near the bed. He unzips his pants while he's at it but doesn't bother to try peel them off just yet and turns back to Harry.

“Shit,” Michael all but moans, Harry looks like he was made to be on all fours. When Michael was taking off unnecessary clothing Harry managed to remove all of his, leaving him completely bare in the middle of the bed, he's even got the lube and condoms out. How thoughtful.

Michael crawls on his knees to where Harry is and places a hand low on his back. Harry let's out a soft whine, his head bowed down between his shoulders,pushing back into his hand and jesus, Michael doesn't think he's going to survive the night. Michael's hands travel over the plump roundness of Harry's ass, he cups both of Harry's ass cheeks in his hands and digs his fingernails in slightly. Harry moans out loudly, back arching obscenely, “Please,” He gasps out.

Michael cannot fucking believe this, he has his crush of years on all fours, begging him to eat him out, Michael feels like he might just cry because this is better than anything he could have ever imagined. He let's himself have a moment to collect his emotions before he crouches down and presses a kiss to Harry's left ass cheek.

Harry whines again and Michael stops teasing him. He spreads him open and licks a long stripe over Harry's hole and Harry reacts like he's been shocked, he drops to his elbows, pushing back against Michael's face. Michael licks him again and again, and again, until Harry's whimpering into the sheets of the bed, pushing desperately against him.

Fuck, Michael loves this, loves eating people out until they are weathering mess against the bed sheets. Loves making people feel so good that they can't help but cry, he loves the feeling of spit dripping down his chin and nearly being suffocated. And with Harry, as Michael's beginning to realise it always is, it's so much more.

Harry's completely shameless in the way he moans out and rocks against Michael's tongue as he fucks it into him, “Please- fuck, Michael- more.”

Michael's spurred by Harry's moans, flicking and twisting his tongue until all Harry can whimper is his name into the sheets. Michael would eat Harry out all day if he could, just to hear him whine and beg like that all the time. He's nearly certain that he Harry could come just from his tongue and the thought is so hot he has to get a hand on himself. He rubs the heel of his hand against his covered cock and groans against Harry's ass.

“Michael- I- fuck, I'm close!” Harry pants and Michael draws back. He hears Harry making a noise of protest but he just ignores him and reaches for the lube and condom. “Can I fuck you, babe?” He asks, sticking up his fingers.

“Yeah, please..” Harry gasps, spreading his legs impossibly wider.

Michael presses a kiss to the small of Harry’s back before pushing his index finger into Harry's saliva wet hole, causing the older boy to sigh. Michael makes quick work of opening Harry up, until he's got three fingers rubbing against Harry's prostate, watching as he rides his finger and jesus fuck, Michael can't even bare to brush a finger against his cock for the fear he might come instantly, just from the image Harry makes.

“Michael, please- I need your cock,” Harry whines, throwing his head back and fuck, Michael has to contain the urge to reach up and tug Harry’s hair until his neck is straining.

Michael pulls his fingers out and whips them against the bedsheets, “How do you want my cock, baby?”

Shit, Michael doesn't even know where that came from. He's not usually this… forward in bed. Harry just makes him feel like he's going a bit mad.

Michael doesn't really have enough time to worry if he's going to far with his dirty talk because Harry moaning and pushing him gently onto his back, “Wanna ride you,” He says shyly, like Michael's gonna say no to that.

“Yeah, fuck, Haz.” He says as he watches Harry makes quick work of taking off his skin tight jeans and Adventure Time boxers, then once those are taken care of Harry's crawling back up his body with the half empty bottle of lube and condom in his hands.

Harry settles on his lap and the feeling of Harry bare ass against his cock makes his finger curl into the blanket and his eyes roll back. When he opens his eyes he's greeted with the sight of Harry in all of his glory. Michael thinks he might just come from looking at Harry because the boy is fucking wrecked, his hair's a mess of curls on his head, his eyes are tinged red, eye lashes clumped together with dried tears. His entire body is glistening with sweat  which makes his tattoos look like they're glowing against his skin in an extremely unearthly manner. Lastly Michael's eyes traces down to Harry's laurels and right in the middle is Harry's cock, dribbling pre come against his stomach.

Suddenly Michael needs to get his mouth on him, just to see what sort of noises Harry would make if Michael pressed his tongue into the vein running up along the underside of his cock. But, Michael will have to save that for another day because Harry's rolling the condom down his cock and sticking him up with lube.

When Harry sinks down onto him it feels like Michael's been punched,  all the air is knocked out of his stomach and all he can feel is Harry clenching tightly around him and he can't breathe. He feels clogged up with emotion when Harry is finally seated in his lap, his cock buried completely inside his body, he's struck against with just how much he really fucking likes Harry and he grabs Harry's hips, the older boy smiling slightly down at him and fuck, “You're so fucking beautiful.”

Harry blushes, pressing a hand to Michael's chest, “You too,” He grins and the moment is surprisingly tender considering Michael's currently balls deep inside of Harry.

The moment is broken, however, when Harry begins to rock slightly in his lap and it's like a flip has been switched as they both moan loudly. Harry soon starts moving with purpose, rocking up and down and moaning and fuck it's like nothing Michael has ever seen before.

It feels so good Michael can barely think, watching Harry bob up and down in his lap, riding his cock like it's a sport, he knows he's not gonna last long. He begins thrusting upwards, meeting Harry halfway. They fuck up sometimes, Harry pulling up to high so Michael slips out of him, or awkwardly placed limbs getting in the way but they just giggle and carry on where they left off. Michael's never felt so comfortable while having sex and he guesses that's just another Harry thing.

Michael's can feel the familiar feeling of heat pooling in his gut and he knows Harry going to come soon by how high pitch his whimpering has become, but he wants Harry to come first. He wraps a hand around Harry's cock and fists it in time with Harry's bouncing.

“Michael,” He whines, rocking desperately in his lap as he fucks himself on his cock, “m’gonna come.”

Michael groans loudly and he can feel it around his cock when Harry comes, he goes impossibly tighter around him and Michael can't even try to hold it back any longer as he releases into the condom, “Fuck, Haz.”

They come down together, panting. Harry lifts off his spent cock and presses down against him. They kiss for a while, Harry's come drying between them and the condom still on Michael's soft dick. Harry pulls away slightly and they smile at each other like idiots.

They settle down into the bed, Harry curling into him mumbling something about having a shower in the morning and Michael removing the condom, thing it and throwing it somewhere away from them. Michael doesn't let himself worry about what might happen tomorrow between them because right now he's got Harry in his arms and that's all that really matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so my first ao3 mini fic is over!!!! if anyone cares I'm currently half way through a danisnotonfire(Dan howell)/harry fic (why that pairing u might ask, bc i was craving it at 3am and it didn't exist) and have plans for a lirry a/b/o fic lmao so ill b back. plus I'll never abandon Michael and harry so expect more of that too lmao anyway I'll leave u off now thanks for reading hope u had a blast


End file.
